The Last Two Standing
by Karin Matthews
Summary: 6 years have past since Dick left the circus and now a group of murders are killing off Dick's old family one by one. Now there are only 2 left on the list. Dick and a young girl from his past. Can Batman protect them, or is it a job for Bruce? Dick/OC
1. Bad News

**A/N So turns out being bedridden is so not fun, but look how much free time i have, so i wipped this up for you all. Let me know how to feel about it and if you like it then i will continue. **

Before Bruce adopted him Dick hadn't really spent much time with people his own age, apart from one person that even now years later, Dick still thought about.

Cassandra Candilight, she was the same age as Dick and was the only other child in the circus, she was a gymnast but she also had a hand in magic. No one had ever worked out how she did the tricks she did. Not even the magician of Haley's Circus.

Dick thought about her from time to time, her strange pink hair her freckles across her nose her deep brown eyes. And how they had not really got on at all. They had teased each other and fought as young boys and girls did. He didn't have a picture of her, and she left the circus not long after the accident.

He never saw her after that. Until today.

Robin was in the kitchen at Mount Justice, it was the teams day off and they were spending it hanging out and watching TV. While Megan and Connor were choosing a film the news was quietly humming away.

"And now news from Gotham, a group of villains calling themselves the Falling Grace movement have murdered 11 people. All of which members of the Haley Circus". There was a crash from the kitchen, everyone looked round to see Robin had dropped the tray he had been carrying and was staring at the TV his eyes wide behind his sunglasses.

"You alright Robin?" said KF, Robin said nothing, still in shock.

"The Falling Grace movement delivered a list of 2 people who they will be targeting next" 2 pictures came up on screen. 2 people Robin recognised to be a younger picture of him and the last picture he knew to be taken of Cassandra.

"The young Richard Grayson, son to the 2 trapeze artists who lost their lives to an accident 6 years ago and Cassandra Candilight also a member of the Circus though her movements are yet unknown".

Suddenly the teleporter announced Batman's arrival; he took one look at Robin and walked straight over taking his sons shoulder in his hands.

"Robin get your stuff" the young bird didn't move his eyes still on the TV "Turn that off" Kalder did as asked as Batman turned back to the Boy wonder.

"Robin, listen to me, get your stuff were going home" finally Robin seemed to understand the words being said to him and he quietly walked out of the room.

"What's going on Batman?" asked Megan but the older man shook his head. He couldn't answer them without giving away Robin's identity. He looked over to Kid Flash; he knew Robin had told him his name and so hoped the young speedster would be able to ease the teams suspicions.

Robin came back into the room with his bag, he still looked like he was in shock, the Batman wrapped and arm around him and drew him under his cap to serve as some protection from the prying eyes of his team mates.

When they left all looked towards KF, he was the closest to Robin, had known him the longest. Surely he knew what was going on in the young hero's mind. But the speedster held up his hands in defence, he knew Robin was Dick Grayson but the repost that had been on TV about his parents was new news to him.

Back in the Batcave as soon as they stepped out of the tube Dick's legs gave way.

"I got you kid" said Bruce carrying his son to the entrance and walking into the house placing him on one of the comfy couches.

"Master Bruce, Master Richard" said Alfred coming into the room just as Bruce knelt down in front of Dick, taking off his sunglasses he saw the tears that were about to spill over.

"There all dead" he whispered as the tears pooled over. Bruce wrapped his arms around him as he cried the wounds of his parents death's being brutally ripped open again.

They stayed that way for a while, the small mismatch family that they were, all broken but all pieced back together with the help of the other.

"I've got to find her" he said when his tears finally stopped.

"Who Master Dick?" asked Alfred now sitting next to the boy who in turn looked from his father figure to his grandfather figure.

"Cassandra"

**A/N So there is the first chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and i'll write the next one. and if you want to know why i am bed ridden the check out my story "Like Father Like Son" and I have explained. until next time TTFN. Karin x**


	2. Cassandra

Cassandra lent her head against the cool counter top; it had been a long day.

"You alright Cas?" she tilted her head slightly looking through her long pink bangs at the fat old man besides her.

"Yeh, I'm alright Steve" her eyes went back down to the work top.

"You know maybe you should stay home, a lot of people have been recognising you, I mean it aint hard to work out with hair like that" he said and Cassandra rolled her eyes, he never had believed her that this was her natural colour even though it was true, she had tried dying it but the pink showed through after a few days so she gave up.

She had been shocked this morning when she had seen the news cast, memories burst open of her childhood with Haley's circus as the picture of Dick came onto screen as well as picture of her younger self. Where was Dick now? What did he look like?

"Nah" she said shaking her head as she stood up straight "what would I do, sit around twiddling my thumbs waiting for them to find me?"

"It's a lot safer than here in the open" the man raised an eyebrow indicating to the coffee shop in the middle of Jump City that they were now stood in. Cassy had shown herself here 4 years ago asking for a job, the older man had taken pity on the 12 year old and had given her a job, she had worked here ever since.

"You think you should go find that Grayson kid?" That shocked her

"What Dick? No way, last I heard he was living with some Billionaire in Gotham" Now he looked surprised

"Well something good had to happen to the kid. Gotham though ay. Home of the Batman! Hey maybe you should go there at least then you'll have the Batman looking out for you!" she laughed at him, he thought so highly of those caped hero's Batman and the rest of the Justice bunch. She herself had never really seen the fascination, they could bend themselves in strange ways, using magic and they wore spandex. That pretty much summed up her childhood, so she didn't see them as being that amazing.

"No thanks, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" he looked over her, true she had grown a lot in these last 4 years. But she was still tiny, she looked like someone could take her over their knee and snap her in half. But at the same time the girl had some of those womanly curves and she held herself tall. She wasn't a child anymore, when had that happened?

"Right course you can love, but please if only for my peace of mind. Be careful"

"I'm always carful Steve" the bell on the top of the door rang as someone entered "Welcome to Jump and Roll how can I help you?" her breathe caught in her throat at the sight of the man in front of her. He was tall, muscular, handsomely dressed in a business suit and had a face that pretty much everyone all over the world knew.

"Mr Wayne! What an honour!" said Steve shoving past Cassy to serve the man "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a girl called Cassandra Candilight" Cassy froze, why would Bruce Wayne want to see her, Steve looked round to face her.

"That's me what do you want?"

"I'm Dick's foster father; we wanted to provide you with some protection from the Falling Grace movement".

Bruce watched as the girl frowned at him "No thanks" the man she was with looked shocked and turn to her taking her shoulders in his hands much as Bruce had done to Robin the other day.

"Cassy what are you thinking? This man is offering to help save your life and you are turning him down!" The 16 year old shrugged

"What's the point I'm going to die anyway?"

"I assure you we will keep you safe" said Bruce but both of the other people look sadly at him as though he had caught the wrong end of a really long stick.

"Look Mr Wayne, I know what a dangerous situation I'm in, but I can't be caged, I can't even live in the same apartment for more than a year" the man rolled his eyes to agree with this. The girls ADD was the Bain of his life, she couldn't stay in the same place for very long, he was pretty sure if this job wasn't the only thing keeping her going she would have moved from Jump by now.

"It won't be for very long, just until we shut the movement down" there was a pleading in both men's eyes so she gave in.

"Fine" she said crossing her arms over her body and closing her eyes, this was becoming a really long day.

"I have the car in the street, I could take you to your apartment to get you things" but again the girl shook her head.

"I've got my own car round the back. I'll get my stuff and then follow you to Gotham" after a pause Bruce agreed with this knowing that the girl would not back down.

"I'll wait in the car"

"I'll get my coat".

Half an hour later Cassy let herself in her front door and looked around her apartment, it was small as she didn't earn much, it was one room with a kitchen small seating area and space for a bed as well as a bathroom closed off to the corner, it was comfortable and liveable. But it wasn't home. Nowhere was anymore. Not after the Grayson's had died. When she first join the circus she was 5, no parents no past and no future. Everyone had welcomed her and been friendly and she had loved them, but they all pitied her and she hated that. Except the Grayson's they had looked at her as an equal letting her train with them and keeping her smiling. After the accident and Dick moving away, there was no way she could live there anymore.

She stopped and listened hearing footsteps approaching her door, heavy yet quiet, flat shoes with no heal. Trainer's maybe? Which meant it couldn't be Bruce, and no one else had ever come to visit.

They knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Cassy called out, already moving to the fire escape out her window

"Pizza!" How lame could you get?

"I didn't order any!" called Cassy climbing out and making her way down to the street.

"Too bad" she heard the door get kicked off its hinges and she quickened her pace.

"She aint here Boss" came the guys voice after a few moments, but she didn't dare stop to find out how many people were there, she had to keep going.

Finally she reached the street, turning round she talked straight into someone's chest, they wrapped their hands round her upper arms and she screamed.

"Cassandra it's me" she looked up into the face of Bruce Wayne and then looked up to her window, Bruce seemed to understand and dragged her back to his car.

"I think letting you dive their yourself if out of the question now"

"You don't say" she got in without any further questions

"Alfred quickly" said Bruce and the old man who was driving replied with a quick "Yes Sir" and drove off.

Cassy looked out of the rear window as the lights of Jump City faded away. It the space of 24 hours her quiet life as she'd known it was gone and she was going back to Gotham, back to where it all began.

**A/N so this is the next part, i hope its getting interesting for you. Do let me know what you think and if you are enjoying it. Karin xx**


	3. Meeting again

Dick waited with anticipation for Bruce's arrival, sitting by the window and staring out at the drive just as he had done when he was a child. They had been gone a long time, but then Jump was a long way away and if Cassandra was anything like she was as a kid she was bound to have put up some sort of a fight. It had taken them only a few hours to track her down using the Bat cave's computer and Robins hacking skills and those few hours had been surreal. Dick had always hopped he would see her again somewhere in the back of his mind but he had never thought it would really happen.

The car pulled up in the drive and Dick saw Alfred get out of the car and open the door, his father got out followed by a main of pink. The girl looked up at the house and Dick saw that she looked the same as she had then, only now she was beautiful. And suddenly he was scared.

"Welcome to the Manor Miss Candilight" said Alfred opening the front door for her

"Cassandra please, and I'm sorry I didn't manage to get any of my clothes" she sighed remembering her near escape from her hunters.

"Don't worry about it, we can send someone to go an collect anything you want and we can always buy you some new cloths" said Bruce resting his hand on the small of her back and pushing her forward slightly moving deeper into the house.

"Dick" shouted Bruce and Alfred winced

"Must you shout Master Bruce? I'm sure the young Master is not far I saw him standing at the window".

Cassandra looked at the stairs, she couldn't decide how she felt about this moment, the only really clear memories she had of Richard Grayson was of the young boy playing horrid pranks on her. But then he was the only remaining member of the family she used to be part of. Would he even remember her?, what if he was still the same immature child he used to be, or what if he had grown into a spoilt rich kid living with Mr Wayne!

Finally some footsteps could be hear coming down the stairs and a young man walked down, his raven black hair untidy yet cool, his cloths smart yet casual and his eyes piercing yet kind.

"Hello Cassandra" said Dick suddenly shy, Bruce and Alfred decided to leave them alone for a while, and Alfred was secretly glad to young boy had decided to actually walk down the stairs for once rather than sliding down the stair rail.

"Hi" said Cassy fighting within herself, not wanting to make eye contact and yet already lost in the brilliant blue. How could she have forgotten those eyes?

"How have you been?" he asked hands in his pockets not quite sure what to do.

Cassandra was like wise wondering the same thing, already seeing this boy was bringing her more pain than she had felt in years. She was scared. Scared to get close to him again knowing that she would only have to leave him again.

"Hanging in there" she said pausing and looking round the huge hallway "You've done well for yourself"

Dick smiled sadly "Yeh Bruce has been great" there was silence again between the two as the sun slowly started to set over the city. "Come on I'll show you to your room"

She followed him up the stairs, still taking in the beautiful old house they walled down a huge corridor before stopping at a door. Dick opened it, the room was huge. Cassy was pretty sure it was bigger than her apartment and the coffee shop put together, the décor was a soft shade of hazy purple with golden flowers, there was a huge bed in the centre of the room as well as a vanity table and her own bathroom to the side of her room.

"Wow" she couldn't help herself saying, Dick left her to look round her room and returned a few minutes later with a set of PJ's.

"I know their mine and it's kind of weird but your welcome to have them until we can get your stuff" she took them nodding.

"Thank you"

And then she was alone. And she had never felt so alone. She sat on her new bed as silent tears fell down her cheeks. An hour later there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said trying to wipe away the tears, Alfred entered carrying a tray with a sandwich on.

"I didn't think you would want to join us for dinner tonight, so I brought you this" he placed it on the bedside table. Cassandra smiled, she liked this old man even though they had only just met he seemed to read her perfectly.

"Is there something I can help with Miss Cassandra?" she shook her head as another tear spilled over, Alfred sighed "You know I find a problem is less of a weight if there are two to carry it".

After a few moments the tears spilled over again

"I'm not sure I can do this" she said once again wiping her face which was already rubbed red raw "I thought it would be easy to see him again but it's not. It was hard enough leaving him the first time I'm not sure how I'm going to do it a second"

Alfred questioned why she had to leave at all but Cassandra couldn't answer. She could not let this nice old man help her carry to burden of knowing about the omen of death that clung to each of her blood cells.

Seeing that the situation ran deeper than he had first thought, Alfred tried a different approach,

"If you are so sure you are going to have to leave him again, why not make the most of this time you have been given to spend with him while you can" he suggested and was happy to see the young girl smile at him in agreement.

"I will leave you to your dinner then Miss" he stood to leave and was nearly out the door before Cassandra asked him a question.

"Hey Alfred, what do you know about Batman and Robin?" the old man turned, wearing a mask of complete innocence.

"Not much I am afraid young Miss, what I know of the Dark Knight and his partner is from what I see on the news and read from the newspaper every morning, Why do you ask?" she shrugged

"I don't know really, it's just ever since I first saw Robin on the news 6 years ago, something about him reminded me of Dick. But that's silly right?" Alfred stared into the deep brown eyes of the girl before him. His first impression of the girl had been that although she was lovely she was not very bright. He could see now looking in her eyes that he had been wrong. This girl was smart, as smart as Master Richard and even Master Bruce. They would have to be very careful if they did not wish for their secret to be found out. If it hadn't already, for there was a knowing look in that stare. And part of Alfred was sure she knew about Robin's secret identity.

"I am quite certain Miss Cassandra, although Master Dick has kept up his skills from his days with the Circus he has not sought to improve. Simply stay in shape" he smiled and gave her a small nod before leaving the room. When the door was closed he let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

Walking down stairs he found his two boys.

"I think we are going to have to be careful around Miss Candilight" he said explaining his previous convocation when they both gave him a confused look.

"What is it with Circus kids and being so smart? What were they feeding you?" asked Bruce, looked bewildered he had thought Dick was a one off but if this Cassandra girl had worked something out that not half the member of the Justice League could then maybe Dick had competition.

"She was always quite smart, working out the physics and stuff of her balance and force of gravity while she was doing her routine on the silks"

Now it was Allred's turn to look confused

"She was an aerial dancer, you know the ribbons suspended on the ceiling, gymnast wrapped in them" the older man nodded in understanding.

"So what are you going to do?"

"We will try and keep it a secret for as long as we can, but if she finds out then there's not much we can do about it" Bruce's words surprised both other men in the room "Do you trust her Dick?"

"Yes"

"Then that's all I need to know"

**A/N Here's the next chapter, I'm glad to see some people have been taking an interest in this story, i've kind of been obsessing over it the last few days. trying to work out different ends to the story. Anyway please review. and if you have any ideas on how you think the story should end, let me know as i am curious as to how you percieve what you have read so far :) Karin x**


	4. Nightmares

Cassy snuggled down under the covers. Gosh she had never been in a bed this comfortable, even after living here for nearly 2 weeks she still couldn't get over how comfy it was.

After the first few days the awkwardness between her and Dick had finally gone away and it now felt like they had never left each other's side. She had even got used to being under the same roof as Bruce, he didn't faze her now, and she could see him and talk to him as she did any other person.

But despite everything, she had been here 2 weeks and she was already feeling the strain, she couldn't stay in one place too long, she hated being confined. And she was confined, she wasn't allowed to go out, tell anyone where she was. She felt like a prisoner. She couldn't understand how Dick had stayed here for 6 years after having the same travelling upbringing as her.

Sighing she settled back down into the soft pillows closing her eyes and drifting back of into sleep.

The blood curdling scream, is what really brought her out of bed. Running down the corridor she came to Dick's room, where Alfred was already standing outside.

"What's going on?" Cassandra breathed "Is he alright?" the old man nodded

"Master Richard had a nightmare, they were becoming less common but this one seems to have been worse than normal" Cassandra looked into the room to see Bruce with his arms wrapped around the young boy who was still sobbing quietly.

Nightmares. What could he dream about that would get him into this state? But then that was a stupid question. There was only one thing that could still be haunting young Dick Grayson after all these years. She knew because it still haunted her.

_It was the same as every dream; I was standing on the platform of the trapeze watching my parents as they performed the daring trick without a net. I saw my mother come towards me arms out stretched waiting to catch my arms. I call out "No don't do it, it's a trap" but it was too late, the rope snapped and I can hear my mother scream my name as both she and my father fall to their deaths._

_And then suddenly I'm on the ground looking up at the broken ropes. I know what I will find when I look down, I would see the broken bloody bodies of my parents. I didn't want to see it again and yet I looked anyway. Only to be shocked when I see not 2 bodies but one. First I take in the stab wounds over the chest, then the burns on the hands and then the slit across the throat. Then I look further up to see the open deadpan brown eyes half hidden by the mass of bloody pink hair._

"_Cassandra" I breathed kneeling down beside her, and jump slightly as I realise she was still alive and trying to say something "What? What is it?"_

"_This is your fault" she said "It's all because of you….Robin!"_

Dick awoke screaming, he pushed his fist into his mouth to try and silence himself but it was too late as he heard footsteps running down the hall. He must have screamed loud because it sounded like everyone in the house was running his way.

"Dick are you alright?" Bruce said entering the room, Dick couldn't even hide the tears this time, he let them pool over and he fell into his father's arms.

"She said it was my fault they were dead" he breathed Bruce shushed him.

"It's not your fault, you know that and so does she. No one blames you Dick. We're going to get to the bottom of this and find whoever did this" Bruce heard Alfred talking to Cassandra outside the room. Her presence in this house seemed to be what had made Dick's dreams resurface.

The next morning Dick walked into the kitchen to find it empty apart from Cassie sitting at the counter with a mug of coffee.

"Morning" he said sitting opposite her, she looked up and smiled at him

"Feeling better?"

"Ah you heard" He replied sheepishly, sweeping his ebony bangs from his face

"Yeh, I heard. It's alright there's no reason to look so embarrassed. Everyone has nightmares" she said trying to comfort him, but he shook his head

"Yeh but not everyone's nightmares wake up half of Gotham" there were a few moments of silence before Dick continued "You have nightmares?"

"Sometimes" she admitted into her coffee mug "Sometimes it's the night of the accident…sometimes they're strange. They're so clear they're like memories…but they aren't mine"

Dick looked at her with a frown as her own face held a look of frustration.

"You think they might be memories from before?" Cassandra's eyes flicked up. The two teens had met when they were both 5 years old, John and Mary Grayson had found a young child wandering around the circus grounds after hours. They sent out a report throughout Gotham to try and find who she was or who she belonged too. When no missing persons report came up, they decided to keep her. The child had no memory of her past or of her family. She only knew her name, but no one ever found any relatives or any history on the girl.

"I dunno, I hope not. But if they are, I hope I never fully remember" she smiled at him sadly.

"Anyway" she said standing up "What do you recon the chances of Bruce letting me make an errand are?"  
>"Slim to none" said Dick joining her the sink "He's not letting either of us out until the movement is caught, why what do you need?"<p>

"Nothing" said Cassie too quickly "I'm just fed up of being cooped up is all" Dick touched her arm kindly

"It won't be long now, I promise we will find answers" Cassie nodded and watched as her friend elft the room, her hand moving into her pocket as she fingered the empty pill box. This game was becoming more and more dangerous. And she was playing right on the edge.

Dick looked to either side of him before descending down the secret lift to the Bat cave.

"I thought I told you not to come down here until we settled this, just because I said it's not too much of a problem if your friend discovers us doesn't mean I want to hand it to her on a plate" said Batman not turning round to look at his ward.

"Chill Bruce, she was the other side of the mansion" he lent against the control panel

"So what do you need?"

"I want to call Wally; it's been 2 weeks since I left Mount Justice in that state and I haven't had any contact with him or any of the team apart from you telling Canary to tell them I was ok and needed rest".

Batman looked at him with a glare. It wasn't an angry glare it was more of an "I'm thinking over your request" kind of glare.

"We don't know what kind of equipment this movement has they could be bugging the lines" he turned back to the screen and task at hand.

"Then let me go and see him as Robin" Dick failed to see his mistake until it was too late

"Who else would you go to see Kid Flash as?" the Dark knight lifted an eyebrow as Dick stumbled on his next words.

"I uhh well you know it was a figure off….how long have you known?"

"Pretty much since you told him your real name" Robin groaned, there was no keeping anything away from Batman.

"So will you let me go and see him?" Batman thought over this for a while

"Fine but you can't let Cassandra see you leave and you must go as Robin, I don't want Dick Grayson on the streets until the bounty on his head is gone do you understand?"

Dick nodded and turned to leave but hesitated.

"You can't keep us locked away from the world for much longer Bruce; I've got Robin as a break out. Cassandra doesn't have anything. She's like a caged bird, she needs to fly free. If you keep her caged for too long. She will find a way out"

At that the boy wonder left into the night.

_**A/N Hey everyone, sorry its taken me so long to update this story, i've just been so busy lately. for those of you who care, i've been given the all clear on my ribs! yay! anyway i'm in a bit of indesision about where to take this story. Does everyone want to know Cassandra's secret now (ish) or right at the end? review and let me know what you all think, the highest amount of...lets call them votes...will the the story i go for. TTFN Karin x**_


	5. Are you?

Cassy wanted to obey Bruce's orders to stay within the grounds of the manor but as she stood in the middle of her room in her black cat suit looking down at the blood in her palm, she knew she had no choice.

In the streets of Gotham Wally waited with bated breath for his best friend, he had no clue how the young hero could live here, it was creepy.

"Boo" the speedster jumped a mile as Robin crept up behind him with his ninja skills.

"Dude!" he whispered loudly "Don't do that!"

"Sorry KF but you looked so nervous I couldn't resist" the red head glared at him even though he knew it was useless, this kid was used to the bad glare for crying out loud.

"So what's going on these days?" he asked giving up on the glare as they started walking through the streets.

"No much to be honest, the police nor Batman have found much yet on the movement, Cassandra's moved in with us and Bruce has put us on house arrest" of course Wally only heard one part of that.

"Wo wow o back up" he said taking his young friend by the shoulders "Did you say you have a girl living with you"? Robin sighed and nodded.

"Get in there Robin!" he laughed but the boy wonder shook his head

"Not like that at all KF, were friends and I wouldn't even say close friends, until 2 weeks ago I hadn't seen her in 7 in years". Wally saw the sadness on Robin's face, he knew the kid was somewhat lying, he did care for this girl whoever she was but it appeared she didn't return his feelings.

"So where do you want to go?"

"How about we head down town, there are usually muggings down there, and Batman won't mind us taking down a few of them"

Meanwhile down town Phoenix landed a perfect jump from the roof top. She wasn't stupid she knew it was dangerous to leave the grounds so she wasn't about the take the train or walk through the streets, so she had taken to the roof tops. Careful to keep an eye out for a certain Bat and Bird not wanting to draw unwanted attention to herself.

She sighed in relief; she hadn't been caught taking off her mask she walked into a store. 5 minutes later she was back in the street after going in and out of a dispensary.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" said an amused voice, she turned round and was face to face with two super heroes. The red and black costume with the R told her that this must be the famous Boy wonder. And the red and yellow, red head with the lightning logo must be Kid Flash.

"Can I help you, my brightly coloured friends?" she smiled, slipping the pill box slyly into her pocket and shifting her body into a subtle defensive stance.

"I don't believe we've met but these are my streets and whether your villain or hero you're not really welcome here" said Robin his grin never leaving his face.

"Don't worry Wonder Boy, I'm not a villain but I'm no hero either"

"It's Boy Wonder" he corrected "and in that case why the mask?" Wally had stayed silent, as Robin had said these were his street and he didn't really want to say something wrong and step on the kids toes. Besides he seemed to be having fun tormenting the …the. Hot chick!

Wally suddenly found himself staring the girl up and down; her tight leather cat suit fitted her like a glove showing of her slim frame and curves. The mask covering the top half of her face and letting her long pinkish coloured hair tumble down her shoulders.

But the pinked headed girl before them didn't answer his question.

"Right of course. Anyway I should be getting back so good night _Boy wonder_, Sparky" and she turned to leave.

"Sparky?" said KF caught between shock and annoyance at the nickname.

"We'll take you home" said Robin taking her arm, only to earn himself a kick to the ribs by a skilfully aimed kick.

"I don't think so, I don't generally hang with guy's in tights these days" Phoenix was starting to get worried, she had to lose these losers fast, she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold up this stubborn front.

Kid Flash ran at her only for her to dodge him, trip him and send him flying. Robin recovered and again tried to take hold of her without hurting her but she flipped over him, grabbing hold of the fire escape ladder and climbing up it with as much precision as Robin himself used.

"Dude! This girls like the female version of you!" KF whispered as they persuade her onto the roof tops.

The followed her for some time, Kid Flash couldn't use his super speed since he was concentrating on staying on the roofs and not falling to his death. They watched the girl skilfully jump from roof to roof. Robin couldn't help but call it cat like.

"So what's your name anyway?" Robin called

"Phoenix!" she shouted as she jumped, suddenly the pain in her chest escalated knocking her off guard, she fell forward catching her arm on something sharp as landed, the blood started to pour down her arm.

"And so she stops" said Robin but then he saw that she was really hurt "Hey are you alright?" he leant forward to touch her onto get a slice across the cheek with a knife she had until now kept hidden.

"See ya wonder boy" she said recovering herself and jumping off into the darkness of Gotham.

"It's Boy Wonder!" Robin shouted cradling his cheek, it was a surface wound, only meant to warn him off but it still really hurt.

"You alright dude?" asked KF finally catching up

"You know for the fastest boy alive you really are slow!" the bird said getting up and whipping some more blood away. "Let's go home"

The next morning Bruce was sat at the breakfast table alone apart from Alfred.

"Where are they?" asked Bruce, Alfred sighed

"Both the young Master and Miss Cassandra seemed rather agitated today, not to mention both supporting wounds" Bruce looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Morning" said Dick as he entered taking a seat at the table and resting his cheek in his hands, there didn't seem to be much wrong with him.

"Morning" Cassie walked in and sat down she also didn't seem to be injured.

Bruce looked from one to the other and then at Alfred.

"So Dick have you done that homework the school sent you?"

"Yeh I did it last night" said Dick lifting his head from his hand, that when Bruce saw the scar, it was quite large, stretching from his jaw to his nose bridge but it didn't look deep.

"You get that doing homework" asked Cassie laughing as she picked up the jug of water, only to drop it and hiss in pain, Bruce saw blood started to seep through her green shirt. Alfred was right, they were both injured.

No one said anything for a while until both teenagers seem to have a light bulb moment at the same time.

"WAIT A SEC" Both yelled at the same time "HOW DID YOU? WHERE WERE YOU? DID YOU? ARE YOU?"

"Are you Robin?"

"Are you Phoenix?"

Bruce unfolded his news paper "Oh boy".


	6. Cats out of the Bag

They both took a few moments to just stare at each other in disbelief, before finally they both did what they thought was the only logical thing to do in this situation…they attacked.

Dick pinned Cassy to the floor

"What the hell! Since when have you been dressing up in leather and wandering around Gotham at night?" Cassy kneed him in the stomach before rolling him off her and pinning him down.

"Like you can talk! Wonder Boy!" Dick pushed her forward "ITS BOY WONDER!"

Cassy wrapped her legs around his torso and flipped him over her causing him to crash into a chair.

"Whatever!" Then she paused turning to Bruce "Wait does that mean your Batm…." Dick tackled her to the floor.

"Where did you learn to fight anyway?" he pinned her hands to the floor

"That's none of your business!" she shouted bringing her legs up and kicking him in the face.

The fight went on for a few more minutes before Alfred finally couldn't take any more destruction and gave his Master a look of silent pleading.

"Alright that's enough" said Bruce in a very deep. Very Batman like voice.

Both vigilantes stopped immediately.

"Alright now I guess the secrets out. Cassandra, yes, he is Robin and I am Batman. Now that you know our secret how about you tell us yours" Bruce's face was kind but firm and after a few moments Cassy sighed in defeat.

"Fine" she said taking her seat at the breakfast table once more "I go by the name of Phoenix. I'm not a vigilante I don't fight crime and I don't regularly go out dressed in leather. Only when I have too."

"Like last night?" Dick said accusingly.

"Yes" she replied bluntly, the three men looked like they were waiting for more but she shook her head "One secret at a time Bruce"

"Do you have a lot of secrets?" he asked kindly

"Don't you"

(Breakline)

After breakfast was finished all three departed their separate ways, Cassy went up to her room, Dick to the gym to let out some steam and Bruce went down to the Bat cave.

At the computer he started researching sighting of the Phoenix. It was obvious Cassy had been trained by someone and that she was not willingly going to tell him who it was, but being the Batman he was curious to find out. After typing phoenix into the search engine the obvious came up, the bird the myth a large number of website for _Harry Potter_ but nothing of use for him. So instead he linked it up to the JL's computer system and types in "Phoenix in Jump". Finally there was a hit. It was only the once and it was 2 years ago but it was of a masked vigilante travelling through jump. Apparently they had stopped a armed robbery and then disappeared. Bruce then tried to go further into the file to see if there was any information on them such as name.

"Identity unknown" the computer said. Damn this was going too difficult if even the JL did have a strong record on her.

"Computer search Phoenix in Gotham" suddenly he was swamped with information about a strange being people were calling the phoenix. There were a few pictures of her taken from far away. She was shorted in these pictures indicating that she was younger than the ones taken in jump. She also wasn't alone.

One of the headlines read "Cat woman's firebird. Rival to Batman's Robin?"

From memory Bruce remembered hearing these headlines but never paying them much attention since catwoman and her so say sidekick never showed up in Gotham to do any damage.

Bruce entered back into the mansion and headed for the door.

"Going out are we Sir?" Asked Alfred handing him his coat and keys

"Yes Alfred, I'm going to pay an old friend a visit".

(Breakline)

Selina Kyle lived alone on the other side of Gotham, Bruce used to visit her quite a lot when he first became Batman but since taking in his young ward they had only ever run into each other as foes.

Needless to say Selina was shocked to see the billionaire on her door step.

"Bruce Wayne, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" she smiled stepping aside and letting him into her apartment. The apartment was clean and comfortable, obvious that she had a lot of money but not too obvious to make it stand out and make people suspicious.

"Cassandra Candilight" he said bluntly and the woman's face instantly fell.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised" she said after a while "When I saw it one the news about the movement I knew it would only be a matter of time before you found her".

"How did she come to be in your care?" Bruce asked taking a seat opposite to the one Selina had just taken.

"The same way Richard came into your care" she said eyebrow raised "I adopted her"

"That doesn't really sound like your style" the man interjected but the woman didn't seem fazed.

"Nor did it seem yours Bruce, let's face it we both had our motives, you're lucky your sidekick ended up being a success" she rolled her eyes comically trying to make light of her last comment.

"So you did train her"

"Of course I did" she said matter of factly "Like Richard the girl had a natural talent she would have been brilliant"

"What happened?" Selina looked at her hands sadly

"She found out just who Cat woman really was. She was angry and left, leaving the mantle of Phoenix behind her before she even had a chance to fly".

"But she didn't hang it up, she was out last night" Selina looked up at him surprised

"Where did she go?"

"Round the back of 98th street" the woman seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding slowly. "That makes sense"

"What does?" Bruce was confused about how she was reacting, she looked sad for a moment almost as if she really did care about this girl.

"She hasn't told you has she"

"Told me what?"

"She has leukaemia Bruce. She's dying"

(Breakline)

Dick invited Wally round to help in train. He and Cassy had made up as best as they could for the moment and she had agreed to let Kid Flash in on their secret.

"Heya Sparky" she smiled at him and glared

"Seriously what's with the nick name? It doesn't even make sense!" Cassy walked forward and put a finger of the flash symbol on his shirt.

"Lightning. Sparky…yeh it kind of fits" Dick laughed.

"Are we gonna train or what?" said the speeder, huffing.

The trained for about 2 hours before finally Cassy had to stop, the boy's looked worriedly at her remembering her fall last night.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Wally

"Yeh I'll be fine I'm gonna take a shower" she tied her hair into a bun on the top of her head and turned to leave the room. As she left Wally saw a small tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Hey Dick did you see her Tattoo, I think it was the initials of her boyfriend. Could be Dominic Nigel Radcliffe or Dan Narl.."

"KF" said Robin sadly staring at where his friend just left. "It not a guy. DNR means Do Not Resuscitate".

**A/N ok So i know it has been a heck of a long time since I updated and i'm really sorry. here is the next bit. I know the whole illness thing is a bit of a sensetive subject for some and im really sorry if you stop reading beacuse of this. but my characters life revolves around this. it shapes who she is and so i could not soften that blow. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope it wont be too long before my next one. Please Review Karin xxx**


	7. Training

Bruce's legs felt heavy as he walked through the front door. He was finding it hard to process everything Selina had told him.

_She has leukaemia Bruce. She's dying_

The girl who seemed so strong, so alive was dying and she had never told him.

"_One secret at a time Bruce"_

Slowly he made his way into the living area where he found his son and his best friend sat on the sofa playing video games.

"Hey Bruce" said Dick as he sensed him enter the room "Where did you go?"

"I popped out to see and old friend" he paused not really knowing what he was going to do next. Should he tell Dick. No that wasn't his place.

"Dick where's Cassy?"

"Upstairs in the room, she went to have a shower and a lie down after we did some training" he nodded and then started to make his way up the stairs, knowing that he needed to talk to the girl in question before he went mad.

When at the door he paused and thought back to this conversation with Cat woman earlier.

"_I don't understand" Bruce had spluttered "She looks perfectly healthy!"_

"_She's very good at hiding it, it took me nearly a year to figure it out, I doubt the Grayson had any idea they might have just thought she had a weak immune system" Bruce just couldn't wrap his head around it. He had seen people with cancer and he just couldn't put the two together._

"_How long has she had it?" he whispered_

"_I had some tests done by a friend of mine. No Bruce you don't want to know who it was" she added when he opened his mouth "He says that by the damage to her body she's probably had it since she was a very young child. But that's the strange part. He said that her disease is violent and should have killed her years ago but something has been added to her blood. Adding a defence against the disease, that's why she's been kept alive so long"._

"_But…?" asked Bruce sensing something more to this story._

"_But whatever it was that was added to her blood mutated it. Now not only has she got a killer disease rampaging through her blood stream but her blood is also burning her from the inside!"_

_Now Bruce was really confused _

"_Over the years her body has adapted to it I think she discovered that the more toxins that were in her body the more her blood would focus on destroying them rather than her". _

"_How long will she live?"_

"_There no way of knowing. It could be years, months even days and there no telling which will kill her. The cancer or the mutated blood disease somebody gave her to try and save her life"._

Taking a deep breath Bruce knocked on the door but there was no answer, concerned he walks in. There is no sign of the young girl but the windows are open wide and he can see small trails of smoke coming from the roof. He walks over to the window and peers up only to find the girl he was looking for. She sat on the flat angle of roof, legs crossed under her.

Bruce lets out a cough to let her know he's there, not wanting to startle her and make her fall

"What are you doing up there?" he asked quietly, she looks down at him, her brown eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun.

"I didn't think you would appreciate me smoking in the house" she smiles a cheeky grin that reminds the man so much of his ward.

"You could always have smoked outside one the ground" he offered

"I didn't really want Dick or Alfred to see me" she admitted "I know they would only start lecturing me"

"What about me?" said Bruce noticing that she hadn't mentioned him?

"At first I would have included you in that, but after this morning I knew it was only going to be so long before you spoke to her and she told you everything" she looked at him sadly and he didn't have to ask who there "her" was she was referring too.

"She did tell you everything didn't she" it wasn't a question but Bruce nodded in answer anyway.

"Dick's going to be asking questions later, I think Sparky saw my DNR tattoo"

"We'll sort that when it comes to it" Cassy sighed, stubbed her cigarette out and climbed down; throwing the end of the drug into the bin once it was cool. She caught Bruce giving her a funny look

"Would you rather I left them on the roof?" she smiled and walked with him down stairs just in time to hear the end of Wally and Dicks conversation.

"Anyway I better be getting back to the mountain" Dick suddenly looked saddened

"Say Hi to the guys for me and tell them the "mission" should be finished soon" That's what Batman was telling the team, that he and Robin were on a top secret mission and he would be gone for a period of time.

Bruce caught his sons' expression

"Go on" he said and Dick jumped "Suit up, I guess you're no safer here than you are there" Dick smiled wide and was about to run off.

"Oh Dick" he looked back as his father gave Cassy a shove towards him "Take Phoenix with you"

"What?" she said

"Well you've got a costume and a name and I'm guessing you don't want to be stuck here with me and Alfred al day while Dick's with the team". Dick's smiled widened and he took Cassy's wrist.

"Come on!"

"Recognising Robin B-01, Kid Flash B-03 and Guest"

Kalder looked up at the announcement with surprise. He did not realise Robin was due back nor did he know of any guesting coming.

But sure enough there was the boy wonder with Kid Flash and there was a girl standing purposely behind Robin.

"Computer over rider Guest as Phoenix"

"Data saved. Recognising Phoenix B-14"

"Robin my friend, I did not know you would be back so soon" said Kalder walking up to greet them as the rest of the team entered the room.

"The missions not quite finished yet but bats gave me the afternoon off which is extremely asterous"

"Who's this?" asked Artemis and Robin felt Cassy hide further behind him but he took her hand and stood beside her.

"This is Phoenix she's helping me and Bats with our mission and I thought I would be cool for you guys to meet her".

There was a chorus of Hi'and Hello's and a grunt from Super Boy.

"So is she going to be joining the team?" asked M'gann smiling at her new friend

"Err no" said Phoenix shaking her head and holding her hands up in defence "I'm not really the crime fighting sort"

"So what do you do in costume?" asked Super boy blunt as ever, Robin didn't like where this was going but he couldn't find a way to get out of the questions and Cassy didn't seem to have the answers.

"So if you don't fight crime are you a bad guy?" asked Artemis not sure whether or not to say it as a joke.

"No I…"

"Guy seriously!" shouted Kid Flash "She's our guest and your interrogating her like she a villain!"

They all looked sheepish before Kalder took charge, walking forward and taking Cassy's hand.

"We were about to begin sparing if you would like to join us?" she nodded and they all headed to the gym.

"Well, well, well Boy Blunder since you've been away for so long you up first!" said Artemis

"Sure Arty if you think you can take me" he winked at Cassy as he walked onto the lit platform.

"Begin" said the computer. The fight only took moments before the archer was lying flat on her back.

"Fail Artemis" said the computer and said hero stood up and glared at the boy wonder.

"Very Good Robin" all turned to see Black Canary "Kalder your up next"

Slowly Robin seemed to make his way through the team beating all of them even Super boy.

"Haha we've been a team for 2 years and you still can't beat me!" Robin practically sang.

While this had been going on Phoenix had been watching closely, taking in Robins fighting technique and the battle arena.

"Not quite how I remember it Bird boy!" said KF laughing and wrapping an arm around the new girl "If my memory serves me correct I believe Phoenix here gave you quiet a beating the other night".

Black Canary eyed up the girl before nodding

"Phoenix your up" the girl looked shocked but nodded walking up to the platform and standing before her old friend.

"You sure you can handle this?" Robin joked

"Come off it Birdie, you know I can kick your butt"

"What did you just call me?"

"Begin" Robin disappeared reappearing behind the girl who threw her elbow backwards hitting him the ribs.

"Nice shot!" said KF punching the air above him and then scratching his ear innocently when his best friend glared at him.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Robin focus" the fight was back on Robin ran forward just as he had done last night expecting the girl to jump over him but instead she sank to the floor and slid through his legs tripping him.

He hit the floor face first.

"That's gonna hurt" said Artemis but she still had a smile on her face, whoever this girl was. She liked her.

"You over calculate peoples moves" she said gently walking around the now grounded boy wonder "For most people that's fine, but fighting someone like me" she dodged Robins kick, bringing her elbow down on his thigh.

"That's just not gonna work" Robin twisted himself so he was face to face with her, close enough to see her eyes. They were no longer the doe like brown. They were on fire.

"And why's that?"

When she smiled and smile so different from her usual that's when Robin realised that he wasn't fighting Cassy anymore. The girl before him was as different from Cassandra Candilight as Robin was from Dick Grayson. This was Phoenix.

"Because I was trained to beat you" she whispered and then next thing Robin knew he was flat on his back a pair of eyes above him. And he watched as the fire died away leaving the innocent brown.

**A/N Ok so hopfully my characters starting to make some sence now? Yes? No? Maybe? If you have any questions then just let me know and ill try and explain :) Karin x**


	8. Date with destiny

The world was dark apart from the flashing red lights. The world was quiet apart from that horrible constant tone.

The world was slow, nothing was making any sense, and the air was coming slower from my lungs.

Then there were faces in white masks hovering close to my face, their voices muffled and slow like I was under water. Maybe I was drowning. Then why will they not save me?

The burning comes next, its burns from the inside, all over right down to my core.

I let the fire take over me; it's too hard to fight against.

But each time I let the fire take over, it gets harder and harder to extinguish it.

Cassy's eyes fluttered open. The Nightmare again. It often found its way into her dreams, especially after the fire takes over.

Suddenly she remembered the fight, sitting up she looked around to see she was led in a medical bay, and on the bed next to her was Robin. He had ice packs over his ribs, arms and upper legs and he was staring at her.

"What happened?" she asked, the last she remembered she had beaten Robin, so why was she here?

"You fainted after you won, we called Batman. He did some tests and he said something about your body burning up from too much blood build up. He pumped your body with a cocktail of drugs" he looked confused but to Cassy it made sense. The fire that so often entered her dreams and sometimes her waking thoughts was in her blood stream. If she went to long without letting it out or feeding it, it would burn her away.

Apparently feeding it with toxins was becoming less effective.

"You don't seem shocked at that information" said Robin still staring at her "Has this happened before?"

Taking a moment to consider if she should in fact tell the Boy wonder. In the end she realised she had two choices. 1. Tell him about the cancer and admit she was dying. Or 2. Admit to him about the only thing keeping her alive. The Phoenix inside of her; the burning essence that gave her life, time…and her powers.

Deciding against both she shrugged and turned over facing away from her old friend.

Robin knew something was up but he also knew it would get him nowhere to pry.

"So if you're feeling better do you wanna get out of here?" Cassy turned back over, a small movement in her mask telling him that she had her eyebrow raised.

"Maybe go catch a movie?"

"Aren't we under house arrest?" Robin now shrugged

"What Bats don't know, won't hurt him. Besides there's a zeta beam right outside the theatre, we can slip in and out in no time. We won't even be on the streets".

oOoOoOo

It was dark, when they exited the theatre, both in civvies and wearing sunglasses.

"How can you wear these all the time? I can't see a thing in this light"

"You get used to it. It's still early, and I don't fancy being stuck inside all night again, you don't fancy, going somewhere else do you?" Cassy raised an eyebrow from behind her sunglasses as she saw the boy's blush.

"You mean like a date?"

"Well no…I mean yes. I mean if you want it to be a date…cause..I..would." Dick's nerves disappeared when he saw her smile.

"Sure" she said giggling "But how do you suggest we get there, we can't zeta beam all over the city without you know who getting sus pious".

"I thought we could take to the roads" he pushed a button on his belt and soon there was a roaring sound of an engine and a bike appeared.

"You know how to ride this?" she asked looking worried, but Dick took her hand.

"Don't worry, it's just as easy as driving a car" sighing Cassy got on behind him, wishing silently that she was in Walter, her beautiful sky blue Vauxhall Corsa.

They spend of into the night Cassy clung tightly to Dick and closed her eyes as he maneuverer through the cars with ease.

After a while the noise of the cars died down and all she could hear was the bike.

"You can open your eyes now" Dick laughed, she did and saw that they were on an empty road on the very edge of the city next to the river. And shining in the sky past the city were stars. It had been a while since Cassy had seen them since she had spent half her life in either Jump or Gotham City and you had not been able to see the stars there.

Dick stopped the bike.

"They're beautiful" he heard her say and found himself thinking _yes you are_ but managed to catch himself before he said it.

"So what happened to you after I left?"

"After you left the city state didn't really know what to do with me, I wasn't ever adopted by your parents and I didn't belong to the circus on paper. They were going to send me away, so I ran away"

Dick was shocked but then they had thrown him straight in the detention centre after his parents were killed, it shouldn't surprise him that they would try to do then same to the other child in the Grayson's care.

"Where did you go?"

"I wandered round Gotham for a few days, trying to stay out of sight, but someone found me. She was nice though, she took me in and then a few months later adopted me"

Now Dick was shocked, if Cassy was adopted by someone in Gotham then why was she living alone in Jump?

Sensing the question coming Cassy continued "Her name was Selina Kyle; she didn't turn out to be who I thought she was"

"Wait Selina! You mean Cat woman? Your Cat woman's daughter?"

"I don't like to think about it. That's why I ran away. I didn't want anything more to do with her. That's why I don't enjoy going around as the Phoenix. It reminds me of what she made me".

"So that's what you meant when you said you were trained to beat me?" she nodded sadly walking away from the bike and over to the waters edge, leaning against a metal railing and staring up at the stars. Dick watched her and couldn't help but keep looking at her neck where he knew her tattoo was printed.

"Cassy" he said after a while, she hummed in acknowledgment "Why the tattoo?"

Her eyes turned sad, painfully sad. But she decided he deserved to know at least some of the truth.

"Dick. I haven't had the greatest starts in life. I think I'm lucky that my memories of my early childhood are lost. Because I think something dreadful happened. Those 3 years with you and your parents were the best of my life. Since then things have slowly gone downhill. I thought I could be happy again with Selina, but it's like Mister J said, people like me attract disappointment. As soon as I found out she wanted me to be her side kick I left. I tried to find work in Gotham but I kept running into Ivy and Mister J and the others. So I left." It took Dick a moment to process everything she had just said. The one thing that really stuck was that she was unhappy. She had been forced to dwell within the darkness of Gotham's villains and then was forced onto the streets.

All the while he was living the high life as the ward of the richest man in Gotham. Why hadn't he thought about her sooner, why hadn't he checked that she was alright. He shouldn't have just assumed she was still with Mr Hayley.

"I know that face" came Cassy's voice through his thoughts "Don't think it over too much Dick"

"I don't understand, so you don't want to live?"

"I didn't say that. I just mean if the choice was to die or live life in a worse state than I already am, then I choose to die. At least I know there's someone waiting for me there. Whereas here, I feel so alone." Dick too her hand in his.

"You don't have to feel alone. You'll have me. From now on I promise I will never leave you to be alone. I'll make your life worth coming back too."

"How touching" both quickly turned to see a man behind them with two rather large men with crowbars.

"What is it with crowbars" Dick whispered while pushing his friend behind him.

"Aw look boys. The little circus freak is trying to protect his girlfriend. Well you're in luck kid, the boss wants her alive. You on the other hand, he doesn't care if you're dead or still kicking when we bring you in. So it's your choice".

"Cassy" Dick whispered "on the count of 3 jump" Cassy's eyes widened as she listened to the water below them. This was bad. They either go with the thugs or jump and drown.

"1" come one Candilight think, there has to be a way out.

"2" the thugs came closer and Dick took her hand.

"3!" and over they went.

Cassy felt the cold water like a stab to her chest, desperately she tried to get to the surface, but the current was too strong. Dick's hand was still wrapped round hers and he pulled her to the surface.

"Swim Cassy!"

"I can't!" she thrashed at the water "I can't swim!"

Dick suddenly didn't know what to do. He had banked on them both being strong swimmers and being able to fight the current until Batman got here, since Dick had sent out a distress signal before they jumped. But now he was fighting for both himself and Cassy. And they were getting dangerously close to a waterfall.

"This is so not asterous!"

**A/N I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I have no excuss :( I just couldnt think of anything to write. Anyway heres the next chapter, sorry about the cliff hanger, i will try and up date soon :)** **But you know, reviews always speed things up a little ;) Karin**** x  
><strong>


	9. Truth

"Cassy hold on to me!" Dick shouted over the raving water, Cassy gripped tightly to his shirt as the current took them closer and closer to the edge.

Near the edge there were rocks protruding from the water, knowing that he couldn't fight the current with both of them he grabbed on to one and clung for dear life.

"Don't worry someone will be here soon!" Cassy didn't answer, her eyes were closed tight and she was starting to look pale, her hair less vibrant…in fact was it the fact they were wet or was Cassy's hair brown? "Stay with me Putin fluture" Little Butterfly. That's what his parents had always called her, they said her pink hair and the way she danced in her Ariel ribbon made her look like a butterfly. He had always made fun of the nick name, which was why she called him Birdie, because back then the name Robin had annoyed him.

"Don't call me that Birdie" she muttered hugging him tighter "He's not going to get here Dick, were the other side of Gotham even at his fastest he's not going to get here in time"

"Yes he will, I can hold on" just as he said it a bullet bounced off the rock and Dick hands slipped slightly.

"Don't shoot you idiot, we need her alive and we at least need Grayson's body!" they heard come from above. Dick swallowed. This was a disaster. Heavy on the Dis.

"Any idea who these guys are?" asked Dick trying to distract the girl on his waist from how cold she looked.

"No idea. They aren't the normal freaks my mom deals with. There far too normal" Dick chuckled slightly at her joke, but was soon cut off when his hand slipped some more. He was barley touching the rock now.

"I won't say I told you so" she said quietly and then joined him in screaming as they both fell and went over the edge.

Dick hated falling; it was such a sickening feeling. Especially when you know there isn't anything to stop you. Over the years he had fallen from many things, but the difference then was Batman was normally there to save him.

But by some miracle, Kevlar clad arms wrapped around him. It wasn't batman but at that point in time Dick didn't care.

Cassy could feel her fire starting to dissolve. Phoenix hated water; she had to be careful when she took a shower so this was not making her day. And falling wasn't making it any better. But the strong arms that curled around her waist and pulled her to safety were.

Finally on the edge of the river Dick opened his eyes and looked up into the face of Cat woman.

"Hi Dickie Bird, gave us quite a scare there kid" she said releasing him. He stood on his legs shakily from adrenaline and the cold.

"What are you doing out this late and this far away from home" came the voice of Batman; he was glaring at Dick and had Cassy in his arms. She was shivering from the cold and looked tired.

Batman looked over to Cat woman then back to the girl.

"She'll be fine" said Selina "her body doesn't agree with water. Get her dry and warm and she will recover quickly" she walked over running hand through the brown (yes it was defiantly now brown) hair and kissed her forehead.

"I think it's time you told then the truth" she said to the girl who frown slightly and closed her eyes.

She then looked up at Batman "I'll meet you at the manor in less formal attire" she winked at Dick and then ran off into the darkness.

"Car" said Batman, still glaring "Now!" knowing he was in trouble he decided not to argue and just did as the Dark Knight requested.

"What the hell did you think you were playing at?" he shouted when they were thundering towards the cave.

"It's been nearly 3 weeks Bats, we were tired of being cooped up, and we wanted to go outside!"

"You were almost killed! And to make matters worse you didn't even take your belt! What's rule number two?"

"Always have your belt on your person. I know I know, I'm sorry!"

"And what's worse you dragged Cassy into it!" He looked back to see the girl who was lead of the back seat was now sleeping.

"She's sick Dick" he said quietly, so quietly he almost didn't hear. Batman had been debating about whether or not to tell him son. But since I didn't look like Cassy would, he would have to tell him to avoid situations like this again.

"What do you mean she's sick? She was only in the water for a while. Cat woman said she would be fine"

"I don't mean because of the water. I mean she's really sick, has been for years" Dick suddenly understood

"You mean…is she dying?" the distress on his face and in his voice could not be hidden; Batman sighed.

"The disease is violent, but there's more to it than that. I'm sure you'll get a better explanation when we get back home".

Robin nodded and settled back into the heated seat he was sat in.

oOoOoOo

It took Serena a few hours to turn up at Wayne Manor and by that point Both Cassy and Dick were sat on the sofa in their PJ's, wrapped up in blankets and drinking Alfred's famous hot chocolate.

"Selena" Bruce greeted, kissing the woman on the cheek

"How are you Bruce?" she asked but Bruce knew the real meaning behind the question _How are they?_

"Fine, Fine. Come on in" Once the door was shut and the world behind it forgotten, Bruce led her into the living room where the teens were sat.

Selena walked around the sofa and crouched down in front of them rest a hand on each of their knees.

"Are you both ok? Cassy you look pale?" Bruce was slightly amused at the concern in her voice. For someone who went out at night dressed as a cat to steal, she was a very good mother. Even towards his son.

"I'm fine mom, seriously. You don't need to fuss" said Cassy slouching down into her blanket even further, both the bats could tell she wanted to be anywhere else but here right now.

"You were submerged in water for goodness knows how long while being shot at and on the verge of going over a water fall" the woman said sternly "I think I have a reason to fuss some"

She straightened "Now, I think it's time you told them the truth"

"They already know about my cancer" she had told Dick the whole story about her illness when she had woken up at the manor to see him almost in tears.

"And we know about the mutated blood" said Bruce, Selena nodded

"I was completely honest with you when I told you about that. It true that her blood has been mutated and is burning her from the inside as well as her cancer but…it also gave her something else" they all turned to Cassy who sighed in defeat.

"The thing that mutated my blood wasn't a chemical or drug or anything like that…it was a force of some kind…a being…that calls itself the Phoenix" she paused letting then contemplate this "Not only does she keep my cancer under control, but she also gives me these" she dug her arm out from her cocoon of blankets and starched it out, palm upwards. After a few seconds a small flame started to burn on her palm, the flame soon began to grow.

"I can create and control fire. That's why water affects me so badly" she said playing with the fire in her hand, Bruce and Dick just watched in silence, both of them amazed.

"So the toxins?" Bruce asked

"They feed her" the pink haired girl stated "fire has to constantly be fed, most of the time she feeds on the disease running through me. But everyone once in a while it's not enough and she'll start to feed on me. So by smoking and doing everything they tell you not to do basically, I keep her tamed".

"So all the time at the circus?" asked Dick

"She was always there, I didn't know it but she was there. That's who I could make things float, but heating up the air under them. I was a 5 year old with major memory loss; I didn't know what I was doing".

"So let's just say, you didn't have this fire inside you?" asked Dick curious

"I would die. Maybe within a few years or even a few days"

Dick put his hand through his hair as Cassandra blew out the flame.

There were a few moments of silence, everyone deep within their own thoughts, but Selena brought them back.

"Now. What are you going to do about the thugs?"

**A/N I'm sorry its taken me so long to update this story. I've been busy working on my other Young Justice story because people were emailing me begging to update and i've been really ill. So i'm really sorry and i'm planning to try and finish this story over christmas, you keep your eyes pealed for new chapters. And remember to update, because i have to lot of stories to update and the one that gets the most reviews get the most updating.**

**Karin x  
><strong>


End file.
